


Не достоин

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychology, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Баки просто не знает, как он может быть достоин Стива.





	Не достоин

На дворе ночь, она укрывает уставший за день Бруклин своим тяжелым, теплым одеялом и дает ему возможность отдохнуть и набраться сил. На улице темно, и Баки, пока никто не видит, смотрит на спящего Стива во все глаза, стараясь не думать — _недуматьгосподипожалуйста_  — но мысли появляются будто из неоткуда. Появляются и сводят с ума.

Баки просто не знает, как он может быть достоин Стива. Он даже дружбы его не заслуживает — какое там, он ведь даже дружить с ним не может: влюбился, как последний дурак, смотрит на Стива тоскливыми глазами. А нужна ли Роджерсу его больная, греховная любовь? Баки хмыкает, качая головой. Она ему самому-то не особо нужна, что уж тут говорить про Стива.

Это все Баки напрягает. Конечно, Стив ведь не заслуживает откровенной лжи в глаза, а у Баки и выбора-то нет — он уверен, что его признание сломает жизнь хотя бы кому-то из них. Если ему самому, то черт бы с ним, это лучше, чем бесконечное вранье, но если Стиву, то…

Об этом Баки предпочитает не думать.

Он смотрит на Стива, и осознание того, насколько же сильно он не достоин его, просто сводит с ума.

***

Глазами Зимнего Солдата на Стива смотрит Баки. Это понятно им обоим — и Стиву, и Солдату, но обсуждать это они не спешат.

Стив видит в нем своего друга, человека, ради которого он готов и в огонь, и в воду, но вместе с тем — прекрасно понимает, что не все так просто. Это не Баки, которого он знал давно. Это — Зимний Солдат, созданная для убийств машина. И чтобы Баки вернулся — если это вообще возможно — должно пройти много времени.

Зимний Солдат смотрит на Стива, и у него в голове одна, удивительно ясная на фоне остальных мысль, ему не принадлежащая, — он не достоин. Ни заботы, ни преданности, ни любви.

Тем более — от Стива.

Что-то — кто-то — внутри помнит его мелким и несуразным парнишкой, ищущим бесконечные приключения на свою костлявую задницу. Что-то — кто-то — внутри помнит его преданным и верным другом, дающим понимание и поддержку в любое время.

И этот же самый кто-то помнит, как безответно и отчаянно, самоотверженно и по самое никуда любил его, думая, считая — _веря_ , — что не достоин быть даже его другом, ведь Стиву нужен был друг — такой же преданный и верный, как он сам, а не предающий своими грязными мыслями и греховными чувствами.

Зимний Солдат смотрит на Стива.

Между ними — семьдесят лет молчания и перемен. Между ними — тысячи пыток и уйма боли. Между ними — Баки, который ищет путь наружу, на поверхность. Ищет путь в жизнь и путь к Стиву.

Но одно неизменно: Баки, погребенный под чернотой деяний Зимнего, Баки, похороненный под прошедшими годами, Баки, сейчас напоминающий пепел и дым, — Баки не считает себя достойным не то чтобы быть Стиву другом, но даже и просто знать его. Ведь быть рядом — любить его — это не то, что Стиву нужно. Это — предательство.

А предательств Баки — и Зимний Солдат тоже — насовершали на несколько жизней, полных адских расплат, вперед.


End file.
